Getting Revenge
by DramioneDrabbler101
Summary: Dramione Harry and Ron upset Hermione. Draco is angry and wants to get revenge. gets better in later chapters.
1. What's up Hermione?

**Disclamer:** I don't own any of the charaters in this story, only the plotline. That goes for all the other chapters aswell.

I was walking to Potions alone (since Harry and Ron ditched me), when all of a sudden I felt my hand enclosed with his.  
"Uh, Hey" Draco said.  
I turned my head ever so slightly and replied "Hey, Uh, Public place remeber?"  
"Nobodies around" He stated simply.  
"Mmm. I guess" I said half- heartedly.  
We were close to our classroom now, I went to turn the corner but he held me back.  
"What Draco! It doesn't make a difference if your late, but if I am I get detention"I said frustrated.  
Draco flinched, but with concern in his voice he asked "What's the matter?"  
Instantly I regretted my loss of temper, because if theres anyone that cares about me, it's Draco.  
"Oh not much" I replied evasively.  
I turned to leave but he still wouldn't let me.  
"I know you Hermione, I know when something's up." He sounded annoyed.  
Even after a year going out secretly, I still felt a leap in my stomach, like when you miss a stair on a staircase, when he said my name.  
I lent up to whisper in his ear, but that really didn't do much since he's about 6'3.  
"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7:00pm and I will tell you everything" I whispered.  
I went to leave again but he _still_ kept me there.  
"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" he asked mockingly.  
"We see eachother in class, you fool" I replied.  
"But still..." He smirked.  
So I bought his head down and kissed him softly and slowly on the lips.  
"Remeber room of requirement 7:00pm", Then I left to go in the classroom.

**When Reviewing please use constructive critism if you are going to Critise.**


	2. Tears and Potions don't mix well

I entered the classroom late (as I knew I would) and Professor Snape looked up.  
"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger, You are considerably late, 30 points from Gryffindor" I flushed.  
I looked around to find a seat but the only seat left besides Draco's was next to Ron.  
I dropped my stuff on the table and plonked on the stool.  
"Nice going, Cow" Ron whispered maliciously.  
I felt tears gather in my eyes but I was determined not to let them fall.  
The dungeon door opened again and Draco strutted in.  
"Sorry I'm late Professor" He said nonchalantly.  
"Quite alright Draco, Take a seat and make sure you aren't late again"Professor Snape continued, "Right, Today we are making the Draught of Peace, Quite a potion, that if messed up can cause less desirable effects, so you dunderheads better not mess it up, Begin!"  
The ingredients and instructions appeared on the black board.  
I made my way out of my seat into the store cupboard, I grabbed all the neccesary ingredients and went back to my table.  
Half an hour into the lesson I was nearly finished my potion, when Ron shoved into me on purpose, I accidentally put the wrong ingredient in and it fizzled and boiled over, effectively ruining it.  
"Oh sorry Mudblood, guess you fail at something for once in your life" He said unpleasantly.  
I'd had enough I stood up, faced him and screamed "RONALD WEASLEY I HATE YOU" I slapped him as hard as I could and stormed out of class.  
I climbed all the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.  
I felt sleepy so I went to the girls dormitory and took a nap.


	3. Room of Requirement

I woke up at 6:45pm and I panicked, I'm meant to meet Draco in fifteen minutes!  
I chucked on jeans and a top, I raced all the way down the 7th floor corridoor, untill I reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy training trolls to do ballet.  
I walked past the wall three times thinking _I need a place Draco and I can be alone.  
_The door appeared and I seized the handle and pulled the door open.  
I walked into the spacious room, there was a fireplace with the fire crakling and two chintz chairs.  
I sat down in one of the chairs and the door creaked open.  
"Hey Draco" I greeted.  
"Hey, You weren't at dinner, I supose after that little performance in Potions, Slapping Ron" He sounded gleeful.  
I smiled grudgingly.  
"But what did he do that made you upset?" He asked.  
"He...He called me a Mudblood and a Cow." The memory of it was upsetting me.  
I looked up at Draco he looked as if he was going to punch something.  
"How dare he?! I am going to hit him so hard in the face when I see him next" He was on the verge of shouting.  
"No don't, I have a better idea" I said suddenly mischievously.  
Draco looked over at me.  
"We're going to get revenge" I stated.  
Draco looked as if Chistmas had come early.  
"Now we're talking, but what will we do?"  
"Think about it Draco, What's things that Ron hates?" I asked rhetorically. "Slytherins, Spiders and Lavender."  
"Why does he hate Lavender, I thought they are going out?" He asked.  
"They aren't anymore, Ron dumped her because she got acne over the summer" I rolled my eyes at Ron's insensitivity and Draco snorted.  
"Lavender would do anything to get revenge" He said and suddenly it dawned on him.  
"Thats exactly how phase one will work, I'll owl you the details later if she accepts, but now we have to go it's nearly curfew" I concluded.  
He nodded his head and kissed me on the lips.  
"You're fantastic you know that?" He replied.  
We left the Room of Requirement and bade eachother goodnight.  
Oh how I couldnt wait untill tomorrow.

**Whats Lavender, Hermione and Draco going to do next?**


	4. Plotting, Plans and Pimples

**A/N This is basically a filler chappie, but is still essential to read.**

The next day...

"Oh Lavender" I practically sung, as I pulled the curtians around the bed to one side.  
"Hermione, do you have any idea what time it is?" Lavender groaned and flopped face down onto her pillow.  
"Yes it's 9am on a beautiful Saturday, a perfect day to plot against one arse called Ronald Weasley" At those words, Lavender sat straight up and swung her head wildly to face me.  
"Oooh, Now I'm interested, Whats the plan?"  
"Well Draco is involved aswell since he's a Slytherin of course" Hermione said and Lavender nodded.  
"Basically, It involves Slytherins, Spiders and of course you."  
"When does the plan come into action?" Lavender asked.  
"On Monday, Since Draco and I are going to Hogsmeade tommorow" I exclaimed excitedly.  
"So come on tell me the plan!" Lavender jumped up and down on her bed.  
"Well..." It took Hermoine 20mins to explain the whole plan "...and he will freak, but now I have to owl Draco about Hogsmeade"  
"Oh ok, Tell him I said Hi" Lavender then went back to sleep.  
I got off my bed and sat down at the ivy colored desk to write the letter.

_Dear Draco  
Lavender agreed with the plan, but I'll tell you the plan tommorow.  
Sweetie, Can you please bring some of your Slytherin friends that are tollerable/like me, Eg. Pansy, Blaise, Nott etc etc. As you can tell Phase one involves Slytherins._

_Love Hermione xxx_

_P.s Lavender said Hello._


	5. Should've been a Slytherin

**A/N: This is a fully Dramione chap.**

Saturday passed in a blur, since all I could think about was today, so I _nearly_ missed Ron and Harry's sneering looks and insults.  
Draco and I are meeting at The Hogs Head at 11:00am, because Harry and Ron don't go there.  
The clock showed 9:50am.  
I got up and had a shower, I got dressed in a green shirt that said SLYTHERIN AT HEART and a black ruffle miniskirt and of course my favourite green ballet flats.  
I charmed my hair to be dead straight, It was now 10:30am so I grabbed my purse and left.  
It was a lovely summery day when I walked through Hogsmeade.  
I hesitated out the front of The Hogs Head, Then I went inside.  
I immediately spotted Draco and made a beeline for him and slid into the seat next to him.  
He had gathered up Crabble, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Nott and some boy who was short with darkish brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Hey Hermione, I think you know everyone except him" he waved in the boys general direction.  
"Hi Hermione, I'm Jason Brown, Lavender's brother" Greeted the boy called Jason.  
"Ooh, That's who you are, Pleased to meet you." I continued "Right I'm going to pass around a sheet of parchment with the plan written on it, when you have all read it pass it back to me so I may burn it."  
The parchment was passed around the table and when each respective Slytherin read it they passed back to me with tears of laughter in there eyes.  
"Bloody hell Granger, you should have been in Slytherin" Screeched Pansy.  
I smiled "Well now that everyone knows the plan, Meet me at 8:00am Monday morning in the corner of the Great Hall, but now Draco and I are having some time alone" I finished.  
The Slytherins all shared a secret smirk.  
Draco rose from the table and gave me a hand up, I stood up.  
He put his hand on the small of my back and steered me out of The Hogs Head.  
"So where would you like to go?" Draco asked and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Hmmm, I'd like to go visit that new Jewelery store that's closer to Hogwarts" I replied.  
"Jewelery store it is" He murrmered.  
I entered the store, It was warm and it smelt like chocolate.  
I saw something glint in the corner of my eyes, and I turned and faced the most beautiful peice of jewelery.  
It was a silver heart with red rinestones around the edges with a dragon and lion carved in the center.  
I stared at it then sighed, the price tag said 150 Galleons.  
"Hey Draco, It's ten to four, I have to go" I said.  
"Alright Love, I'll see you later, Love you."  
He kissed me on the lips.  
I walked out of the store and waved through the window.  
I thought I would go up to the Great Hall to eat something, read and go to bed.

**A/N you will know the plan next chap which I shall post tommorow.**


End file.
